densetsunoyuushadensetsufandomcom-20200215-history
Ferris Eris
Since young, Ferris had undergone numerous torturous training and was abused as a child due to her family practicing the dark tradition of incest to keep its bloodline pure, which was a practice used to preserve the extraordinary strength and reflexes of the Eris clan. Ferris was originally supposed to marry her brother. However both Ferris and her sister were considered to be unworthy of preserving the Eris bloodline by her parents. At the age of fourteen, Ferris would have been violated by her parents with the emotionless intention of conceiving a new and possibly more suitable daughter, were it not for her brother's murdering of their parents and forever ending the Eris's family dark legacy. :A blonde-hair bishōjo with blue eyes, Ferris, who comes from a famous Swords-Clan (剣の一族''Tsurugi no Ichizoku''?) designated to serve as guards to the King of Roland, is the heroine of the story. She carries a typically emotionless expression, is extremely proud of her own beauty, and is fanatic about dango (Japanese dumpling) and can do almost anything for the sake of dango. Her need for dango is so important that she once extended the classical expression on the three needs for survival, 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū' (clothing (衣''i''?), food (食''shoku''?),shelter (住''jū''?)), to 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū', 'Da', where 'Da' stands for 'dango'. :Ferris is incredibly skilled in the sword, moves with inhuman speed and reflexes, and assigned by Sion to accompany Ryner on his quest to search for the "Relics of Heroes". Milk once commented that because mages require time to finish their incantations, it's impossible for them (Milk and her party) to survive their encounter with Ferris because of her inhuman speed. Ferris enjoys teasing and bullying Ryner, but in truth see him as an important and capable partner. Their associates such as Sion, Toale, and Arua, among others, see their constant bantering as unreserved interactions between close friends. Ferris once thought Ryner to be naive and foolish when shown the first page of his report by Sion before they started their travels, in which he talked about an ideal world where nobody kills anyone, experiences the loss of a loved one, or ever gets killed from wars and conflicts. However throughout their travels, and through the experiencing of multiple dangerous situations, they've formed a tight bond and developed a strong rapport and understanding of each other during fights. During this time, Ferris starts becoming capable of more emotions gradually, and started seeing Ryner as someone who cannot be left alone before he gets himself hurt again, physically and emotionally. Eventually, Ferris unconsciously develops deeper feelings for Ryner, going into tears and then into a berserk rage when she believed Ryner to be dead, attacking an opponent far superior to her with no second thoughts other than vengeance and no thought of her own well-being. :After rescuing Ryner from prison, she later defects from Roland with Ryner, Iris, Arua and Kuku and was nearly killed by Froaude if not for Lucile's intervention, before traveling with the Anti Roland Coalition. When Kiefer was later reunited with Ryner, and Ferris becomes aware of Kiefer and Ryner's feelings towards each other, she is shown to be capable of expressing jealousy and has never once called Kiefer directly by her name. :Ferris's sword possesses the "God Devouring (神喰い''Kami Kurai''?)" power a talisman Ryner's father placed in her sword, which can cut off the demon within Ryner, but with the price being her own life upon invocation. She was requested by Ryner's father to invoke this power to save Ryner when the time arises, and she gave him her word.